


To Be A Surgeon

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Glee
Genre: Grey's Anatomy Allusion, Kurt Becomes A Surgeon, M/M, Meet later in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: Kurt goes on to be a surgeon, and in a miraculous meeting, he finds an old acquaintance in his ER.





	

Kurt sighed, he tired down to the bone. Why did he decide to go to medical school again? He doesn’t remember a defining moment. He hadn’t gotten into NYADA so he went to NYU the next semester after applying late. He had gotten through a general degree with a minor in fashion when his overachieving roommate had decided that they were going to complete a checklist before graduation.

One of the items on the checklist was the MCAT. His roommate was actually trying for medical school, so it was up to Kurt to help him study. He took it on a whim, and had gotten a really good score, so while he had been going out to theaters to audition, he also applied to one medical school, thinking that Harvard would reject him.

He had gotten a small part off Broadway, which was exciting at the time, but then the part passed, and he received his Harvard letter. He had been accepted. With a huge decision to make he had to decide if he was going to go with his old dream or to let a new dream form. He had let a new dream take root, and had accepted the invitation to the school.

With top grades, graduating four years later from the program, he had gotten an internship at one of the topmost programs in the country.

Seattle was cold and wet most days, but he had adapted. Scrubs weren’t fashion forward, or even decent looking but he adapted. The program had taken a lot out of him, and he now had wrinkles lining his eyes, but it was worth it, and he had just upped his daily facial routine.

It had taken most of his residency to figure out his specialty, but eventually he settled on the heart.

So he was tired, had been working for 14 hours already, and had another shift to look forward to, and it was amazing. He had never felt so excited before in his life. This was what he was made for.

Kurt looked around the ER, it was mildly busy with a large trauma underway.

“Sir,” Kurt turned to see why one of his fellow residents shouted. “Sir I need you to sit down!”

Kurt’s eyes widened. He knew the man that looked enraged, trying to get up from the bed pushing Keptker out of the way.

“I can’t, I gotta go,” Dave rumbled out.

Kurt stormed over, “You will lay down in that bed David Karofsky or so help me!” Kurt yelled at the man.

Dave’s head snapped over to look at him, “Fancy,” he breathed almost breathily.

“Fancy?” Keptker asked.

“I got this April,” Kurt tells her. She raises his hands and backs away.

“Fancy I got to go, I gotta. Craig was in the car, I need to find him.” Dave pleads at him as Kurt pushes him back into the bed.

“Craig? A boyfriend?” Kurt askes him, as he shines a light into his eyes.

“No, Craig is my son.” Dave tells him.

Kurt pauses as he is checking his heart. “A son, you and your husband must be very happy.”

Dave gives him a weak smile, “We were, but Craig passed away from cancer 4 years ago. It was fast, we found out just after we got a surrogate. Craig didn’t live long enough to see his son born so I named our baby for him.”

Kurt gave him a smile, “I’m sure he would have liked that.”

Dave shook his head, “Craig hated his name, he would have called me every name in the book.”

“What’s wrong with the name Craig?”

Dave shrugged his shoulders, “He would never tell me, he only said he didn’t feel like a Craig.”

“What did he feel like then?” Kurt asked bemused.

Dave laughed, “A Donald.”

Kurt laughed with him then. “Well I will go find him, just let me. You stay here, that leg is broken and it looks like you have a small concussion.”

Kurt flagged a nurse down, “Get Mr. Karofsky ready for a CT scan, I will be right back.” She nodded.

Kurt found Craig in the ER, he had a broken forearm in two places.

He made his way back to his patient’s room, the nurse flagging him down. He got a chance to look at the CT and didn’t find anything worrying.

Dave was sitting up in bed looking excessively worried at the door. He nearly lunged out of bed, his new cast the only thing inhibiting him.

Kurt smiled, “Craig is fine. He is in surgery-“

Dave interrupted him. “Surgery!?”

Kurt rushed to mollify him, “He’s fine, just a broken arm. It’s a little extensive because of the type and that it was broken in two places, so it will need screws to hold it in place, and maybe even some therapy to get full function back, but that is to be determined.”

Dave took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks Fancy.”

Kurt smiled at him. “It was no problem.”

“How long have you been in Seattle?” Dave asked.

“A little over 6 years now,” Kurt said. “You?”

Dave grinned, “I’ve been a sports writer for the Seattle Press for the past 4 years.”

“Well that’s certainly exciting,” Kurt complimented.

“Not as exciting as being a surgeon,” Dave struck back. “I’m surprised I hadn’t seen you around yet. Craig was born here, and he had several appointments after he was born.” Dave gestured at his chest, “He had some lung problems for a while.”

Kurt laughed, “I’m glad you didn’t. Those first few years were a whirlwind for me and I did not look as put together as I do now.”

Dave grinned, “I can’t imagine you not put together.”

“Well me not looking put together has happened more and more since high school.”

Dave paused for a moment, “Do you think you would be up for getting a drink sometime, to catch up?”

Kurt tilted his head, “As a date?”

Dave gave a weak smile, “Only if you want it to be. If not we can just go the friends route.”

Kurt gave him a soft smile. “A date would be lovely David… That is if you can put up with the possibility of it being cut short.”

Dave let his smile grow, “Well that will just give me the opportunity to take you out a second time to make up for it won’t it.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkled, “Yes, David, I suppose it will.”


End file.
